Mortals and Demigods
by anonymousgirl23
Summary: Sometimes we forget that the demigods have normal lives too - they go to school, hang out with other people, study for exams - the typical teenage life. What happens when their lives collide with the mortals? What would the demigods think of them? And how would the mortals react?
1. Studying is not Hard with Annabeth Chase

**So… this has probably been done a lot of times… but, I decided to write a fan fiction about mortals meeting the demigods. I guess it have something to do with me relating to all of the possible scenarios if one of my friends happen to meet the Prophecy of Seven. This is my first fan fiction, and I'd appreciate any feedback in the reviews, because I'm not so much of a writer no matter how much I enjoy reading. Hell, even writing this author's note is hard!**

 **Anyway, onwards with the story! :D**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the books, as they belong to Rick Riordan. The OCs are mine though.**

 **\- anonymousgirl23 -**

 **—**

-Emilia-

I sighed in frustration, tossing my math book halfway across the library. Under normal circumstances, I would not throw my book away like that, or having an urge to pull out all of my hair because of how _freaking_ hard this topic turned out to be. Unfortunately, this is not under normal circumstances.

The final exams are just a few more days away. I should be able to take this in calmness, as I always do in any other examinations, but the final exams do not only determine whether I would pass the ninth grade or not; they also determine the subject courses I am eligible to take. With my dreams to become an engineer, I have to pass nearly all of my exams in order to take the higher course subjects — specifically, math, science and design.

However, _I suck at math_. I used to be at the top of my class in the ninth grade — even achieving the highest score among all of my classmates — but as the tenth grade math became increasingly difficult each day, I went from number one to just above the average. It frustrates me to hell whenever I can't seem to understand the concept of… well, everything, when I am sure that I understood it completely before.

I was about to stand up and pick up the cursed math book when somebody tapped on my shoulder. I turned around, looking at a girl with curly blonde hair and the most alarming stormy grey eyes I have ever seen. She wore a t-shirt saying, "Camp Half-Blood," and jeans that reached just above her knee, with something that looks suspiciously like a knife scabbard around her waist.

"Hey, um… I believe this is yours," she said, passing me my math book. It took me a second to realise that the book was no longer lying face-down on the floor next to a pillar. I blushed. She must've seen me threw the book away in frustration.

I grimly took the math book from her arms, knowing that there is no way to escape this hell. "Yeah. I'd take a guess that you saw me threw it away?"

The girl laughed. I wondered if I had ever laughed so wholeheartedly like that after studying like crazy for the past few days. "I did, and to be honest, I am not surprised you did it. From the way you were looking at it fiercely, I am starting to think you would attack it with razor sharp pencils and cutters." I gave her a small smile. "I'm Annabeth, by the way."

"Emilia," I replied. I thought she would walk away, but to my surprise, Annabeth dragged out a chair and sat down beside me, opening one of the pages I had bookmarked.

"I may have just met you," Annabeth said without looking up from the page, "But I think I know well enough that you seem to be struggling with this subject." I nodded. "My boyfriend does too, and sometimes I tutor him before his examinations," she continued. "I believe that you would need my help as well."

I stared at her in shock. I did not know Annabeth — I never saw her around school, so I'm guessing she goes to another school — and here she was now, offering to tutor me in a subject that gave me massive headaches even though she did not know me too.

Annabeth proceeded to tear away a piece of paper from my notebook. "Let's start from here…"

—

-3 hours later-

"It isn't that bad, right?" Annabeth asked me as I managed to answer another question correctly.

I smiled at her; after she started to tutor me, I began to understand more and more about the subject — even being able to answer some of the most complicated questions inside the book. I wondered how does she do it. My mom had hired many private tutors to teach me in math, but still, I did not understand a word they were saying — probably because those tutors used professional mathematical terms that I have never heard of. I'm guessing that Annabeth have some kind of special talent for tutoring people.

"Yeah. I seem to understand a lot now. Thanks," I said. A question nagged me at the back of my mind, something that I wanted to ask since she had mentioned her boyfriend, but it feels rude to question her about it. I decided to ask anyway. "Annabeth?"

She looked up from solving a crossword puzzle she had brought with her. "Hmm?"

"I was wondering… Who exactly is your boyfriend?" I blurted out, then closed my mouth shut before she lashed out on me for asking a rude question. Many of my friends would not think of it as a rude question, but I have been told since a child not to ask any personal questions to other people, much less a stranger.

Annabeth must've got the question a lot, because she did not hesitate before answering. "Percy Jackson. He goes to this school too; I think he is a grade above — oh, there he is now." She smiled brightly as a boy with tousled black hair and sea green eyes walked over to her. He gave her a quick peck on her cheek.

"Hey Wise Girl, ready to go?" he asked her, offering Annabeth his hand. She gladly took it.

I watched as she gathered her books and intertwined her fingers with his. Before leaving, she smiled at me. "Good luck in your exam, Emilia. May the gods be with you."

"Thanks," I said. I'm not sure she heard me, because she was already out of the door, laughing at what Percy said to her.

The world is full of surprises today. I would have not thought that I would meet a girl who not only managed to successfully tutored me in _math_ , my worst subject, but is also a girlfriend to Percy Jackson, one of the kindest tenth graders in the school and captain of the swim team, who was the first person to ever smile at me when I set foot in this place.

I guessed that Fate is on my side after all.

 **—**

 **Yay! :D First chapter is done! Phew!**

 **This is set after the Titan War, before Percy got his memory erased by Hera. I would assume that he and Annabeth are in the tenth grade because they are currently 16 at that time, but feel free to correct me if I am wrong.**

 **Have a great day everyone! :)**

 **\- anonymousgirl23 -**


	2. Rachel Elizabeth Dare looks like Merida

**I am wondering… How does an author know how many reviews his/her story gets? I am new to the story-writing family here in FanFiction, and I can't seem to fully understand its system for publishing stories. Could someone please explain this to me? I'd really appreciate it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus characters except for my OCs**

 **—**

-Angela-

It feels weird to be in a new school once again. I should be used to it by now — moving to a new house, new country, new school, new friends — but somehow, I don't. The feelings of nervousness and the churning of my stomach never seem to go away whenever I enter a school for the first time.

The fact that I also skipped orientation day didn't really help. My mom convinced me to stay at home instead of going to the school to practice a piano score for an upcoming recital next week. Although it had gone well — I placed in first and would be attending the finals in Hong Kong next year — I would not know the facilities of this school, or my classroom for the matter.

Taking a deep breath, as I always do before a nerve-wrecking piano concert, I stepped inside the huge building.

Goode High School was packed with students milling around in the hallways. The walls were plastered with posters saying _We are all a family_ or _Goode is good_ , as if the school housed primary students instead of middle schoolers. A teacher was greeting students as they passed the hallway.

"Welcome to Goode!" he said, shaking my hand. The teacher looked like he was in his mid 40s. On his denim shirt was a name tag that read _Paul Blofis_. With his leather jacket and salt-and-pepper hair, I could've sworn he was an actor I saw somewhere before. "We hope that you would have a good time here in this school!"

"Uh… Thanks," I said. Paul walked over to greet another student, leaving me to stand alone in the hallway filled with a cacophony of noises, alone, and wondering where the hell is the classroom for Homeroom 9C.

"Hi!" A girl said in front of me. I jumped back in surprise; I was pretty sure she wasn't there before. Her frizzy red hair reminded me of Merida, the Scottish princess from the movie _Brave,_ if Merida happens to wear a maroon t-shirt with tattered jeans marked with doodles and carrying an assortment of art supplies. "I'm Rachel! You look lost, so I'm guessing you didn't go to the orientation." She grimaced. "Good thing you didn't. That is one memory I want to erase. But anyway, since I have nothing better to do before the bell rings, I thought I'd give you a tour around school!"

I did not know what to think of Rachel and her overly bubbly personality, or the thought of having her as a tour guide on my first day of school, but it would be impolite to say no, so I nodded. It's better than having to wander around aimlessly and make a fool out of myself.

Rachel smiled. "If you think I'm one of those cheerleader girls who is excited over everything, like, _Today is such a great day I feel like frolicking on sunshines and rainbows,_ I'm not one of those girls. Trust me. I'm pretty nice once you get to know me."

"Oh," was all I could say. We walked in silence through the mass of students for a while before I asked her, "Do you know where's Homeroom 9C?"

"Supposedly, it's right next to the band room on this floor," she said slowly. "But the band room caught on fire during orientation day, so right now, until that section of the school has been repaired, it's been moved to the third floor, in the laboratory." Her green eyes grew darker, as if she had known what caused the fire that day.

My heart deflated a little. If the band room was destroyed in the fire, that means the piano there would be too — if Goode did have a piano. "That's too bad, really; I was hoping to practice my piano there someday."

The red-haired girl gave me a lopsided grin. "A lot of people are upset when the band room burned down. You'd be surprised with how many musical students there are here in Goode. Me," she hefted her canvases, "I'm more of an art person."

Rachel continued talking about her artworks as we walked up to the third floor, showing me some of her drawings in her sketchbook. I was amazed at how life-like they are; they seem to come out of the pages and connect with the human soul. I know a few people from my previous schools who are amazingly talented at art, but Rachel made them look like kindergartener drawings.

"Well, here's your classroom," she said. I've been so interested in listening to her talk about her passion in art I did not realised we've stopped in front of a room with a simple white door that says, _Science Laboratory_. Inside, I could see a few students making weird objects using a human model depicting the digestive system. Girls were talking in soft voices in the corner, probably gossiping about how immature the boys are acting.

I smiled at Rachel. "Thanks for showing me where my classroom is. I think I'll still be roaming around the school if you weren't there."

Rachel laughed. "No problem." Then her eyes grew wide, as if she realised something that I don't. "Gods, I'm an idiot. I forgot to ask for your name."

Strangely, the question never popped up in my head. I guess we became accustomed to each other to the point where we forgot that she haven't asked for my name yet. "It's Angela," I said.

"Well then, see you later Angela," Rachel said. "And if you don't know where to sit in lunch, feel free to sit with me and Percy. I'm sure he wouldn't mind the extra company." Softly, she added, "Do not question about the blue food."

I raised an eyebrow. "Ooo-kay. Percy… He a friend of yours?"

"Yeah, something like that," she said. The bell rang. "See you at lunch time?"

I nodded. "Sure." Rachel gave me one last smile before skipping off to her classroom, her paint bottles and paintbrushes rattling inside its box.

 **—**

 **I did not really like the ending for this chapter — it doesn't feel right —- but I do not have anymore ideas on how to end it. Writer's block sucks, and this is just the second chapter!**

 **Shoutout to** ** _dizzydaisy37_** **, the first person to review in this fan fiction! Seeing your review makes me feel so happy, and it is heartwarming to know that somewhere out there, a person would want to read more of my fan fiction.**

 **This was set after the Battle of the Labyrinth. There's not that many fan fictions about Rachel, so I decided to write a chapter dedicated to her, and to my best friend, who inspired me to write this chapter.**

 **Have a great day everyone! :)**

 **\- anonymousgirl23 -**


End file.
